


Say You Will

by MFLuder



Series: Kinktober [6]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Antagonism, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Jason distracts Dick from Slade's impending violence.





	Say You Will

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober prompt: _rimming_.

“Hey, Dick,” Jason says, leaning in the doorway to Dick’s bedroom. The other man is bent over a file, facing the window, though certainly not taking in the view, with only one small desk lamp on to light up the room. He’s obviously been here awhile; long enough for the room to get dark before he needed to turn on overheads.

Jason leaves them off, wanting to keep the mood. Dick’s been stressed as fuck now that Slade’s threatened the team. He could use some downtime, and downtime Jason is here to provide.

Dick turns, blinking almost owlishly at him. His face is shadowed, appearing gaunt. He really has been burning the midnight oil. “Jay? What time is it?”

“Time for me to drag you away from this,” he says, gesturing at the paperwork on the desk.

Dick’s snapping back, losing the Detective Grayson eyes and coming into Robin, alert and watchful. Sharp. “No. I’m sure there’s something here about what he’s planning. I just need—” 

“Look, I know the big man loves to stay awake for seventy-hours at a time, but you don’t need to do that. We’re good, Dickie. We can fight, too.”

“My past is threatening them, Jason. I can’t let that happen.”

Jason notes that Dick says _them_ – excluding himself and Jason. He’s not sure if it means Dick doesn’t consider him part of the team, or if it’s more an _us_ protecting _them_ thing; that he and Dick are the same. The idea that Dick might be including him, as a _Robin_, gives him a twinge of pleasure. Even after acknowledging that the mantle had passed, Dick still isn’t usually willing to concede ground to Jason, to think of him as part of _the family_.

“Well, if you’re going to be such a downer…” He moves from his casual pose holding up the doorframe, to slide behind Dick as he turns back to the files. He leans forward, placing his hands on the desk edge, caging Dick in but not touching the other man. He whispers in his ear. “Let us eat and drink, for tomorrow we may die.”

Dick tries to cover the shiver that travels down his spine with a shrug, but Jason went through the same school of body language and he feels the corner of his lips turn up at the subtle motion.

“The Bible? That’s what you’re quoting me right now?” Dick asks, incredulous.

“Isaiah. Smart read.”

“Who _are_ you?” Dick says, turning to look at Jason over his shoulder. If either of them moved a half inch, they’d be kissing. Dick’s eyes are piercing, but his lips are slanted with amusement. 

“You’re not the only one who’s well-read, Goldie. I know my Shakespeare and Austen, too. Once read a whole text on trickle-down economics theory; shit’s bull. Growing up in and out of homes and shelters, the library was always free.” He smirks. “Especially when I stole them because I couldn’t get a library card without an address.”

Dick gives him a withering glance. Jason shrugs. “I always returned them. Point being,” he coaxes, “the world probably won’t end tomorrow and Slade’s not taking us down unless he can get through Raven’s witchcraft, and if it does all go to shit, wouldn’t you have wanted one last fuck?”

“You really have a one-track mind, don’t you?” Dick sounds aggrieved, but Jason can tell from his body posture he’s given in.

“Two-track, actually. Kicking ass and taking names, one. Sex, two.”

“Technically, that’s three.”

“Fuck you and your pedantism.”

“Oooh. Big word; tiny Robin. You learn that from Reagan, too?”

Jason puffs out his chest, grinning wildly. “Thomas Nashe, actually.”

Dick’s eyes search his, looking for a joke. He really shouldn’t though. If anything, he should understand how good the Gotham public library is – thanks to Bruce Wayne.

Jason doesn’t mind being underestimated. It’s nice to see surprise on Dick’s face.

“When was the last time you showered?” he asks.

Dick looks at him like he’s crazy. “After training earlier. Why?”

“You do anything since?”

“What do you—” Realization crosses Dick’s face and he flushes, cheeks turning bright pink. Jason laughs at him. “No. Why would you ask—”

“Feeling good then, Dickie?” Jason asks, letting a leer into his voice as he drags Dick’s ass out of the chair and shoves him towards the bed. Surprisingly, Dick doesn’t fight him. He moves to lock the bedroom door before returning to stare up at the former Robin who has stopped at the edge of the bed.

He pushes Dick down onto the neat blue sheets, crawling after him until he reaches his pants and then he undoes the button and fly, shoving them down, along with Dick’s blue boxers. He’s already working his way towards an erection.

Jason starts jacking him after spitting in his hand, and watches as Dick’s head falls back with a small groan, exposing his long neck. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, licks his lips.

Within a minute he’s almost fully hard so Jason moves up to tear off Dick’s shirt over his head, then his own tee and hoodie, discarding them onto the immaculate floor. He takes Dick in, watching as his muscles twitch beneath Jason’s gaze, takes note of Dick’s heavy look. 

Stretched out like this, he looks like a fucking god. He looks like he needs a good fuck.

Fucking isn’t quite his plan tonight, but Dickie’s gonna go wild when he realizes.

He backs up enough off the bed, so he can stand and shoves his own jeans and boxer briefs down to his ankles, continuing to look his fill as he pumps his erection. He’s been hard for this all day, planning it. He makes sure the other man can see how hard he is, how he’s already grown bigger than Dick, the fullness of his cock and balls. Wants to make Dick ask for them, ask for the fuck. He won’t; at least, not yet. Dick still thinks he has some amount of control over what they do.

He slinks onto the bed once more, getting under Dick’s long legs, watching as he hisses an exhale. 

“Yeah, feeling good,” Dick says, low, suddenly changing his tune from a minute before, Jason asking about how clean he is, forgotten. He’s likely thinking Jason’s gonna suck his cock.

He pushes Dick’s body back and up, bending him nearly in half, leans down, sniffing and licking his way down his cock, down the slightly furred balls, and down, down, to his hairy – but still fucking hot – ass.

He parts Dick’s ass cheeks, sees the first glimpse of pink pucker as Dick shouts out “Jay!” like he’s a woman in his forties clutching her pearls. High-pitched and everything. He keeps going, spreading Dick further until he can see it all – and then he scrunches himself up on his knees, so he can bend down and lick across said hole with the flat of his tongue.

Dick’s hand flies to his hair, trying to push him away, but Jason does it again and Dick’s hand ends up tangled in his hair instead.

“I’m gonna eat you out until you scream. You’re gonna come so hard, they’ll hear you one building over,” he breathes, hot and heavy over Dick’s hole.

“Jason—. Fuck, I—”

“Haven’t even started and you’re already begging?”

Dick clearly struggles to compose himself, visible from Jason’s vantage point between his legs. He’s still flushed, probably embarrassed.

“Has no one ever eaten you out? How many people have you had sex with and none of them have wanted to fuck you with their mouths? I can hardly believe it. Your ass was always the best thing about Robin.”

He takes another lick over his hole, watching it as it pulses and twitches. It’s a beautiful sight.

Dick’s chest is heaving, red all the way down to his nipples which look like they could cut glass. “Why would you even—? You don’t have to—”

“It’s about want. And you’re gonna feel so good.”

Dick makes a face at him for maybe thirty seconds, like he thinks Jason’s going to change his mind or something, like he isn’t already trying to get friction on his cock from the bed beneath them, half mad with the welcoming way Dick’s legs are spread up and over his shoulders, how close he is to showing Dick how talented his mouth really is.

The acquiescence comes with Dick letting his head fall back and sliding his elbows out from under himself so that Jason can press his legs back further, wider. He’s completely exposed.

Jason leans down again, cutting off the sight of Dick lounging on the bed, but he senses when he moves his arms, clutching the headboard because his body stretches out and his body flexes, abs moving, cock bobbing. He presses a kiss to the exposed curve, then nibbles, keeping his teeth gentle but noticeable as he bites skin that doesn’t see daylight. Dick’s skin tone is darker down here, dusky instead of golden and the bite blooms almost purple instead of red.

He returns his attention to Dick’s hole. Dick tries to clench it up, obviously not used to the sensation, but as Jason licks around the rim with the tip of his tongue, soft and wet, he calms down and Jason is able to slip the tip of his tongue inside. Not far; Dick’s tight and given the lesser pressure he’s applying than he would with his fingers, it’s going to take more time.

Jason loses himself in it. He loves eating ass. The way his partners writhe above him, the special moans they make as they try to choke them back, taught to think its dirty, that no one should want that. It’s something people don’t expect – like Dick – and it gives him power over them, making them feel new things, find the joy in being eaten out. While a tongue will never get as deep as a dick, it’s way more flexible and Jason swears it gives a different orgasm.

Above him, Dick is panting, hand still in his hair, alternatively grabbing tight and then sliding through the strands. He’s not saying anything, but his body telegraphs how good he’s feeling, how much he’s enjoying it.

One more broad swipe and he pulls back to tease. “You’re moaning like a girl, Grayson. You like getting your pussy eaten?”

“Where…do you…come up…with this stuff?” Dick grits out as Jason spits on his hole and then begins tracing it with his finger.

“Not just a beautiful body, babe.”

Dick manages to roll his eyes. Jason keeps playing with his finger, feather-light, but slowly teasing to go in. He switches to his thumb, watches as Dick’s hole slowly parts to let him in, just up to the first knuckle. Fuck, he’s hot. Jason needs to feel that with his mouth.

He lets Dick’s legs down, waiting for a moment while the other man adjusts. Cramps mid-sex happen, but they’re better to avoid. Then he swats him on the flank gesturing for him to move.

“Up, Dickie boy.”

“You gonna fuck me now?”

“You wish,” Jason retorts, snorting. “Nah. I just want you to sit on my face.”

Dick stops his movements abruptly.

“Yeah, you like that idea? Like the thought of grinding down on my face until I can’t breathe?

“Where did you even learn to do this?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he says, sharply, with a bite to his grin.

“I would, actually,” Dick says, voice soft, suddenly all serious. His gray-blue eyes penetrate Jason’s from behind his bangs. He reaches up to trace his fingers along Jason’s lips. It makes them feel puffier, too big for his face. “If you ever want to share.”

“I don’t,” he snaps, struggling to keep his anger in check. He flops down on the bed, any sense of grace gone in the flash of red he sees, as he tries to keep the image of Dick at the forefront of his mind instead of nameless bodies, heavy and reeking of rancid sweat or almost ripping his hair out while shoving his face in themselves further. 

He hauls Dick down after him roughly, manhandling him until he’s sitting in reverse cowgirl up by his face, hands grasping at Jason’s propped-up knees. At least his touch keeps his cock from flagging too much. Dick seems to sense he crossed the line and takes Jason in hand, providing the help to bring the mood back, uncharacteristically silent. He gives himself a moment to thrust into Dick’s hand, to feel every callus as it catches on skin, feels down his hairless sack, pushing his balls up into his body, then pulling them down and away like he enjoys. 

He pulls Dick closer, getting him in the optimal position, dragging his cheeks apart and gathering a good amount of spit on his tongue before he dives back in. He teases at first, then his tongue catches on the rim of his hole and Jason begins thrusting his tongue in with little small jabs, curling it into his mouth and back out.

He gets an idea and begins trailing the fingers of one hand up along Dick’s smooth back. He’s got a few scars, but in between, the skin is soft, amber-gold in color. The occasional freckle and large mole stand out, making a pattern Jason wants to map out one day. He keeps his fingers gentle, almost tickling as he passes over graceful muscles up onto the meat of his back and shoulders, then finally reaching up and tangling in Dick’s hair that has gotten long and shaggy – and he yanks.

Dick’s back arches instantly at the pain, going sharply concave and a raw sound tears from his throat as he’s forced to bend so that Jason doesn’t end up pulling his hair out at the root.

Jason’s hips thrust up unconsciously, as he takes it in, imagines fucking Dick when he’s this bent over, what shoving him against a wall and forcing his ass back on Jason’s cock while making him flex back like the contortionist’s friend he is.

“Fuckin’ Christ, motherfucker, _goddamn_—" Dick lets out a stream of curses, even a few Jason’s never heard, probably courtesy of his carny upbringing. 

Dick is falling apart above him, but he can’t resist the urge to harass him. “You speak to your _daddy_ with that mouth?” Jason asks, baiting.

“_Daddy_ know where your mouth has been?”

“Touché.” He grins, letting go of Dick’s hair with a quick pet. “You know, twenty years ago, I’d have done him. He was a fox. I bet he’s still a beast in bed, even at his age.”

Dick looks over his shoulder, furrow back in his brow. Seriously, his face is going to freeze like that. “Can we – _please_ – stop talking about Bruce when we’re fucking? What is your damage?”

Jason keeps smiling. “I like how nice you react. Turns your face a real pretty red. Honestly, you seem to be into it someti—”

“Jesus, you are a mouthy brat.”

“Name’s Jason,” he smirks, looking back at Dick’s ass. “Besides, you like my mouth.”

He goes on to prove his words right when he parts Dick’s cheeks once more and goes back to licking strips right across his asshole and Dick keens, muscles tensing, including his hole.

He really, really wants to get Dick off with only his tongue. He wants Dick to beg for release.

Dick’s asshole is wet and as he takes another slow lick, he watches as saliva strings between them. His cock twitches at the sight. Jason loves seeing the action; the visual sometimes does more for him than the physical feelings.

“You know, I’m feeling a little used here. You gonna reciprocate?” he taunts.

Dick, panting, chest heaving as though he’s in the middle of a fight and not a fuck, gets out, “Thought you were in control.”

“I am. _Suck me_, Dickie.”

He takes in the graceful bend in Dick’s spine as it goes convex as he lowers himself from mostly sitting on Jason’s chest to resting on his elbows. He begins mouthing at Jason’s cock. The groan is impossible to keep in and he pets the hair on the ass in front of him in appreciation.

Dick takes him in, halfway down on one gulp and it’s a struggle to not buck into it. His hair and position keep Jason from seeing Dick’s fat bottom lip taking him in, but he can feel each wet swipe of his tongue, each suck like Dick’s trying to pull his heart out through his cock.

“Oh, god, just like that, babe.”

That causes Dick to snort, and even aside from the rumble it sends through him, Jason kind of likes the sound. 

Great. He’s getting sentimental now, like they’re something more than fucked up colleagues who despise each other but have great sex.

The change in positions has caused Dick’s ass to be slightly out of reach, so Jason lifts his head and moves his hands from his cheeks to the front of his hips, pressing hard into his pubic bone, fingers resting on the hard muscle that leads right to Dick’s junk. He moves Dick back an inch and then buries his face between his ass.

He can breathe, but barely. Dick’s natural scent is strong here, obviously, but Jason is getting off on it and the smell his skin carries of his apparently coconut scented body soap. He mimics every lick Dick gives, every suck on his cock. He wriggles his tongue inside Dick and it’s easier now than earlier, his hole looser, though it would still take a good while before he could fuck him.

He shifts his hands again, caressing soft skin over hard muscles, reaching back down and squeezing the globes of his ass. When Dick comes up for a breath, Jason draws back and smacks him, full blown on his left cheek and devours the slightly-pained, surprised grunt Dick lets out in response. He does it again, just to see his perfect ass bounce, watch Dick’s back flex.

“Ja—!"

“Boy Wonder likes a good spanking, hmm? You don’t get enough ass-kicking out in the field?”

“_Fuck_. _You_.”

“Still not happening, Goldie.”

“One of these days,” Dick growls, and Jason thinks it’s his Robin voice, even. It sends a thrill down his spine, but he’s not giving in that easy. They have a _sibling_ rivalry to maintain, after all.

“You liked getting dicked too much, Dick.”

Dick rumbles threateningly, low in his throat and Jason thinks the only reason why the other man doesn’t leave him hanging right then and there is because he sticks his tongue in his asshole again, thick and wet. He moves it around, enjoying the feel of the muscle squeezing down, lessening its grip even as he moves his tongue, massaging the rim, tickling him, biting the fat of his ass, sucking a hickey into the skin deep in his crack. He shoves more spit into Dick, trying to make him as sloppy as possible. His hands have had to go back to holding the slim hips the way Dick’s writhing so much, high whines issuing out from him.

Jason pulls back enough to fit a finger in beside his tongue, this time not teasing but thrusting it in, knowing with all the spit and the stretch from his tongue, Dick can take it.

“God, yes, Jay!” Dick says, voice tight, pitched low like it gets before he comes. He suddenly leans back, returns to the sitting position and twists his body so that his hand can reach back into Jason’s hair and shit, he’s riding him and fucking his ass down on Jason’s face like it’s the second coming and Jason’s tongue is Christ from heaven.

He tries to talk, tries to tell Dick, “fuck yes,” but its muffled and he stops, encouraging Dick through happy noises instead, the hand where it rests on his hip, and through finding his prostate with the one finger he has inside him – until his hole clenches down so hard on him and Jason wishes for a moment it was his cock in there instead, wanting all that heat and muscle control as Dick comes with a broken moan. He’s loud enough – Jason thinks the others might have heard if they’re in the bedroom wing. It gives him a thrill, making Dick sound like that where his precious pupils might overhead.

Given the position, Dick has come on himself and Jason and the way he leans down to suck at the head of Jason’s cock – like he has to have something in his mouth right then – before sliding off and to the side as if his body were made of wet noodles rather than one hundred and eighty some pounds of sheer muscle and ass, smears it, almost rubs it into their stomachs.

It also jumpstarts Jason’s orgasm, shocking him in his groin, his balls, ready for release. “God, Dickie. So hot. God. Who allowed you to be this fucking hot?” Jason pants, grinding the words out between his teeth as he jacks himself hard and quick.

Dick simply smiles lazily at him, fingers stroking his legs, playing with the down on Jason’s thigh. He stretches out, feet above Jason’s head – and fuck if Jason can’t wait until his next growth spurt, he knows he’s going to be the taller Robin _eventually_ – head at his knee and whispers, “Come for me, Little Wing.”

Between that sexy Robin voice Dick lets out and the twist to his thumb on his cockhead, Jason is in the throes of orgasm instantly. He feels come gush out his cock, senses it landing hot on his thighs, his stomach. He keeps jacking himself through it, barely breathing, face screwed up tight until it hurts; both lack of breath and the friction.

He lets his hand fall away, grimacing when he feels the space between thumb and forefinger thick with come. He wipes it on the bedsheet.

Dick heaves a sigh at him. “I’m making you do the laundry this week.”

“You want your whites pink?” he asks, not moving a muscle beyond his eyebrow, head tilted just enough that he can see Dick’s put-upon face.

“At this point, I don’t even care. I might even sleep in your bed tonight after what you just did to mine.”

“Mine’s worse.”

Dick makes a bitch face. “Didn’t Alfred ever show you a fucking Kleenex box?”

“Maybe next time I’ll make you clean it off,” he snarks back.

“You’re disgusting.”

“Says the man who happily accepted my tongue up his ass.”

Dick blinks at him, seemingly with nothing to say. Then he rolls so he’s on his back, staring up at the ceiling of his room. “Well, you’re not kissing me until you’ve used some mouthwash,” he mumbles, cranky.

“Aw, babe. You want me to kiss you?” Jason teases.

Dick’s hand half-heartedly falls to smack his thigh.

Jason “accidentally” nudges him in the shoulder with his knee as he rolls out of the bed, heading into the ensuite for a washcloth; Dick groans, as though it actually hurt. As he’s letting the water warm, he looks through Dick’s cabinet, finding the mouthwash but taking time to look at his pomade and cologne, the adhesive they both use for the masks and the accompanying remover, a bottle of ibuprofen. Nothing else besides the toothbrush actually belongs to Dick; it all came with the tower, from the towels to the rug.

Minty fresh, he comes back out and throws the wash cloth at Dick with a wet thwap sound, who uses it to wipe himself down. He then scrubs over the spot Jason wiped his hand. 

Jason lets out a chuckle, shaking his head. Dick is one weird-ass neat freak. He lowers himself down on top of Dick, ignoring his protest when he slides the cloth to the floor. He leans in and kisses Dick instead, who responds once he realizes Jason doesn’t taste like his own ass.

They kiss for a bit, Dick’s lips soft and almost sweet. Kissing wasn’t something he did much before Dick, but when he’d tried to keep it to a minimum, the older man wore him down. Dick kisses like someone drowning, like it’s all he’ll ever need to survive. Sometimes gentle, sometimes hard and demanding, but however he does it, Jason finds he likes it.

As they drift off, Jason thinks they’re a little too cozy, a little too intimate. Dick’s gonna wake up pissed when he realizes he didn’t do any more work on his case. He can’t be bothered to move, though, and Dick is already softly snoring.

He’s sleeping in the wet spot, but he supposes it’s only fair given its Dick’s bed and he’s the one who made the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
